If $8a + 2b + 7c = 4$, what is $-7c - 2b - 8a$ ?
Answer: $= -8a - 2b - 7c$ $= (-1) \cdot (8a + 2b + 7c) $ $= (-1) \cdot (4) $ $= -4$